Back pain is one of the most common ailments affecting adults today. Back pain can be the result of different activities such as heavy lifting, standing or sitting for extended periods of time in an improper position. Many individuals have occupations which require they sit for long periods of time. If they sit in an improper position, for example slouched over, pressure on the lower back can cause a great deal of stress and pain.
Several devices have been produced to support the lower back. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,802,667 D. J. Altner February 7, 1989 4,991,572 R. L. Chases February 12, 1991 5,387,183 R. W. Jones February 7, 1995 5,388,274 Glover et al. February 14, 1995 5,403,271 Saunders et al. April 4, 1995 5,421,809 M. J. Rise June 6, 1995 ______________________________________
The 667', '183, '274, '271, and '809 patents all disclose belts worn around the waist to support the back during heavy lifting. The belts are not configured to also support the body such that the spine is aligned correctly while sitting.
The '572 patent teaches a lumbar traction device which includes an inflatable section and equalization rings secured to the support strap. The rings provide a means for suspending the device while supporting the patient in a variety of orthopedically proven positions. Although the lumbar traction device provides support for the lower back, it also does not include a means for supporting the body to align the spine correctly while sitting.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lower back support apparatus for supporting the lower back.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a lower back support apparatus which supports the wearer in a proper sitting position.